Bad influence
by MyEmpire
Summary: Haley and Nathan are living a life full of parties. Can they help each other to become something better?
1. Chapter 1

**So i've come up with a new story and i hope you guys like it. **

**And Please Leave Reviews. Even if it is to tell me that i suck and that you hate me, Leave them to me so i can hate you back ;)**

**I don't own one tree hill. or anything like that..**

* * *

Haley James is 16 years old and goes to Tree hill high.. Her best friends name is Peyton Sawyer. She has a sister named Brooke James that is 18 years old and is a senior at tree hill high. Haley and Brooke's Family is one of the wealthiestfamilies in tree hill. They look like the perfect family but as soon as you step into the house you soon realize that's the last thing they are. The first thing you will notice is the lack of parents, Jimmy James and Lydia James are always on "vacation" leaving Haley and Brooke by them self with a credit card not really caring what they do with the thousands of dollars on it. But even though they don't care what they buy i don't think they would have ever thought the money would go to alcohol, because that's exactly what the money went to alcohol and some other _stuff_ i think we all know what I'm talking about. And cause the house never had any parental supervisionthe only thing they did was to party.

Haley really didn't hang out with any kids in her own age besides Peyton, she always hung out with her sisters friends which was Theresa Brooke's best friend, Lucas Brooke's Boyfriend, Bevin, Tim, Rachel and Nathan.. Now Nathan was an interesting person, Nathan was Lucas best friend and also one of Brooke's closest friends. Nathan was Tree hills own Bad boy, and he looked like it too, he goes to party's almost every night and he really don't give a shit about school.

Nathan was what you call a real "Hottie" and he knew it. He had dark hair, The blues eyes you would ever see, the most well trained body, a lip piercing on the left side and a couple of tattoos. He could get any girl he wanted and he really took advantaged of that because you could never see him with the same girl. Although there was one girl he couldn't get enough of, and that was Haley James. They hooked up all the time and were always all over each other if they were drunk and in the same room, he could be with a lot of girl during a party and she would be with a lot of guys but in the end they always ended the night with each other.

The story picks up around 11.30 PM on a Saturday night. When Haley and Peyton go home to Haley too sleep, Peyton almost lived at Haley's place. Because her dad were always working and he mom died when she was 5 in a car accident.

Haley and Peyton stumbled through the front door giggling at something petyon did on their way there "I can't believe you would walk right onto that pile of dog poo" Haley said and laughed while Peyton tried to get her shoe off but because she was really drunk she fell on the floor whit a thud and that got the attention of the people sitting in front of the big plasma screen in the living room which was Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Tim and Bevin.

"What are you guys doing?" Brooke asked while rolling her eyes taking a swig from her beer that she had in her hands.

"Nothing.." Haley giggled and tried to help Peyton up but lost her balance and fell too "oops" She said while laughing more. When they finally got up while still giggling they noticed that there no longer were people looking at the TV anymore, they were now looking at them whit amused looks.

"Where have you guys been and what have you been drinking?" Lucas asked amused while putting and arm around Brooke

"To some kid in our class that had a party and for the drinks, You know a little bit of this and a little bit of that" Peyton answered and giggled

While the others continued to talk to Peyton. Nathan came up to Haley and but his hand on her hips

"Hey you" He said and started to run circles on the bare skin on Haley's stomach with his thumb.

"Hey yourself" She said and put her hands on his back under his T-shirt and started to do the same as him. "I though you guys were gonna have a party here, what happened? OH WAIT! I know what happened" She said and tried to come up with something

"Oh you do huh?" He said with a smirk "Well we just decided to just chill and watch a movie" he said while leaning in and stared to kiss her neck

She moaned a little "That's exactly what i just was about to say " she mumbled

"I bet" He said and then went for her lips and started to kiss her hungrily after a while it was a full blown make out session.

"Guys seriously" They heard Brooke say but ignored her completely. "Come on stop it.. Haley" No answer "Nate.." still no answer, then she had it "GUYS!" and that made them jump apart

"WHAT?" Nathan snapped irritated

"Other people here, and we don't want to look at you guys while you practically have sex right in front of our eyes" Brooke said, But Haley and Nathan ignored her and were soon on it again.

"You know what were just gonna leave. Come on Tim!" Bevin said while walking to the door

"But i don't wanna" Tim whined while looking at Nathan and Haley

"Uh perv! Come on" Bevin said and dragged tim to the door "Bye guys see you tomorrow" and then they left.

"I'm kinda tired so what to do say broody, Want to go to bed?" She said and winked at Lucas

"Absolutely" He said and smirked

"Haley were going to bed" Brooke said by the time that Haley and Nathan were done.

"Yeah.." Haley weren't that drunk anymore and kinda knew what she was doing "Peyton you'll sleep in my room tonight right?" she asked

Peyton were about to answer her yes but Nathan got her to it while leaning down and started to leave hot open mouth kisses along her neck "But i though i was sleeping in your room tonight" he said in a sexy whisper. It took everything in Haley to keep from Moaning when she felt Nathan's tongue flick over the sensitive spot under her ear but she finally succeeded to withdraw from Nathan.

"Not tonight, i promised Peyton that she could sleep in my room tonight" She said

"But i don't think she would mind sleeping in the guestroom, Wouldn't you Peyton?" He said with a smirk and Peyton knew that there were no use to argue and the only thing she wanted now was to go to bed.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now see you guys in the morning" She said and with that she went upstairs to the guest room

"Nathan.." Haley said and looked up at him "That wasn't nice" She said and slightly slapped him on the arm

"And since when have I've been nice ?" he said and started to kiss Haley neck again cause he knew she would give in.

"True" She said and giggled when he put his hands on her ass and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. And just say they didn't get that much of sleep..


	2. I can't sleep

**So here's another chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

Haley woke up by the sound of the TV, She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 9.30 AM and groaned _it's Sunday and I'm up at 9.30 this is a disaster.._ She thought then she started to wonder why the TV was on, she rolled over and wasn't a bit surprised at who she found in the bed

"You know if you want to continue to have nights in my room with me you'll answer me this, why are you looking at TV at 9.30 in the morning" She said and tried to bury her head deeper into the pillow

"I couldn't sleep" He simply said

"Oh and when you can't sleep you turn the TV on and wake people who actually can.. Really smart.." She said sarcastically "Now, turn that off so i can sleep" she mumbled into the pillow

"That's a No can do, they're showing the repeats from the game yesterday" He said and raised the volume on the TV just to piss her off

"You know what? Get **OUT**!" She said while raising her voice

"We both know that's not really what you want me to do Hales" He said and looked down on her while smirking

"I Hate you" She said

"What was that? You love me.. Well Haley i always knew you did" He said and continued to smirk

"Nathan seriously if you're planing to have your Male "equipment" still attached to you, i recommend you to turn the god damn TV off.. NOW " She said and hit him on the arm

"Fine.. God is it the hangover that's speaking or what" He said and turned the TV off

"No it's the I'm tired and i want to sleep that's talking" She said and crawled deeper under the big cover.

Just when she was about the sleep she felt Nathan starting to plant kisses along her neck from the back "Nathan.." She whined

"Uh huh" he said and continued with what he was doing

"I'm tired.. I want to sleep and I'm really not in the mood right now" She said and tried to wiggle out from his grasp

"Oh but i think i can make you change your mind" He said and pulled her back

Haley thought about it for a while, _Hell it's not like i can go back to sleep now, Might as well go with it_ she thought "God things i do for you" She said and giggled while rolling on top of him and started to kiss him.

When they were done they bot fell asleep, but 2 hours later Haley got woken up by a knock on the door, Haley looked up and found Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Are you dressed" She asked while holding a hand in front of her eyes

"No Not really" Haley said and blushed "But wait" She said and rolled over to the still sleeping Nathan and started too look on the floor to find anything she could put on, She didn't find anything other than Nathan's T-shirt and thought what the hell and put that on her "So! Dressed.. Kinda.." Haley said

Peyton took the hand away from her eyes but quickly but the hand back by seeing Nathan still sleeping on the bed "He isn't.. He's not.. naked right?" She asked

"No he's wearing Boxers Peyt" Haley said and laughed a little at her friend "What's up?"

"Well i went down to the kitchen and found a note from Brooke saying that they went to the café and wanted us to meet her and Lucas there" Peyton said glancing at Nathan "Is he dead?" She asked with an amused look on her face. Why she asked this was because when Nathan finally went to sleep he totally slept like a dead person.

"No i don't think so" Haley said and slightly pinched him on the arm which made him jump "No i think he's alive" Haley said and giggled

"What?" Nathan groaned and pulled the cover over his head

"Brooke and Lucas want's to meet us down by the café in a while" Haley said and looked at Peyton and rolled her eyes at Nathan when the only answer they got from him was another groan. "Fine don't come, But don't expect that you will be spending anymore nights here" Haley said knowing she was gonna get an response from him, and she did

"Fine!" He said and took the cover from his head so that it laid by his hips. And it took everything in Haley to not jump on him in front of Peyton, _But god his abs _Haley thought

Nathan caught Haley staring at his body and he smirked "Like what you see?" He said

That earned a playfully slap from Haley. And then he noticed Peyton "Hi Peyton, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to make you realize that you want me" He said with a smirk and that made Peyton Groan

"I can't believe that girls fall for you.. Really what do they see in you?" She asked getting up form the bed and started walking to the door

"I don't know, Ask your best friend Haley" He screamed after her and continued smirking

"You know what? I'm gonna go and take a shower, and when I'm back i hope your not in my bed" Haley said

He just smirked at her and Haley rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. And it didn't take long before the shower doors opened and Revealed an undressed Nathan.

"I Thought i told you too leave" Haley said turning her back on him

He came up from her back and wrapped his arms around her hips and whispered in her ear "No you said i wasn't aloud to be in the bed, and I'm not" He said while nibbling on her earlobe which caused a moan from Haley, then she turned around and started to kiss him..

Which made Brooke and the others to be have to wait a little longer

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWES ) **

**Thanks**


	3. First time

_July 2006_

Haley stepped into her new room and looked around, it was really cool with black and red walls and it was decorated with things she would guess cost well, alot. Even though she liked her new home, she missed her old one.

Haley had lived with her mother her whole life and her sister Brooke had lived with their dad. They always spent the holidays together and stuff but her mom had decided that she needed to spend some more time with her dad and sister. At least that's what she said, but Haley knew the truth. Her mom wanted to be alone with her new "hubby" Steven. Steven was kind of cool except that he were 23 and her mom was 38, Big age different. So Haley got shipped over to her dad in Tree hill. She had been there before when she were like 7-8 years old and now she were there to stay till she graduated.

Haley was in the middle of unpacking her stuff when the door swung open revealing an exited Brooke.

"Haley!" she shrieked and run over to Haley and hugged her.

"Brooke.. Air." Haley said while having trouble breathing because of Brooke's grip on her.

"Oh sorry." Brooke said smiling from ear to ear. Brooke started to look at the clothes Haley had spread on the bed and she got pretty impressed.

"Who knew my little sis had such fashion sense huh?" She said and started to look threw them. She then pulled up a Mini jeans skirt and a red tank top "This is perfect." She said and tossed them to Haley.

"Perfect for what?" Haley asked and started to wonder what her sister was up to.

"For tonight." She simply said and laid down on the bed

"Mind telling me what's happening tonight?" Haley asked and took a seat next to her.

"Well tonight my favorite little sister.." Brooke started but got cut off

"I'm you're only sister Brooke." Haley stated

"So not the point." Brooke said and slapped her playfully on the arm "The point is that you're going to come with me tonight down to the party on the beach and meet my bestest friends." She said

"A party? On a Sunday?" Haley asked

"Yes a party, and yes on a Sunday" Brooke said

"Yeah right." Haley said and laughed but then she looked over at Brooke that had a questioning look on her face. "Your not kidding? No way Brooke we have school tomorrow" She said and looked at her in disbelief.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. It's so typical Haley to get freaked out about missing one day of school "Well it's not like were going to go to school anyways Hales." Brooke said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Were not going to school?" Haley asked

"No were not. So i would love to sit here and chit chat some more with you but i kinda sorta have plans with Lucas." Brooke said and smiled at the mention of Lucas

Now it was Haley's time to roll her eyes. Lucas. It was the only thing Brooke ever talked about when they were on the phone.

"Oh yeah. Lucas, Have fun with that. And remember dearest sister, Condom is a very good thing to use if you don't wanna get knocked up at the age of 17" Haley said and smirked

"Whatever" Brooke said and laughed a little. "I'm going to go, but Lucas and I will be picking you up around 9 o'clock. And don't bother trying to find dad, He and his new gold digger have gone to some thing in charlotte."

"Yeah. Okay see you then Brooke" Haley said to Brooke and then she left.

Okay the clock is now 7 o'clock so that gives me 2 hours Haley though and walked to her own bathroom and took a shower. Then she got ready and put on what Brooke had told her to. She let her blond hair hang in loose curls on her shoulders. Then there were the make-up. When she were done she had made Smokey eyes and had just put on a little bit of lip gloss and just like that the clock were 7. A few minutes after she heard a car honk and she walked out to the car.

"Hey!" She said putting her seatbelt on

"Hey Sis. Lucas this is my favorite sister Haley. Haley this is my boyfriend Lucas." Brooke said.

"I'm still you're only sister Brooke" Haley said

"Whatever." Brooke said and put her eyes on the road when Lucas started to drive to the Beach.

Soon they were on the Beach. And Haley had really enjoyed their ride to the beach. Luke was a really great guy and he was easy to talk to. She really liked him.. as a friend. Haley saw a bonfire and a bunch of people there, and they started to walk over there.

Haley got really nervous because she didn't know a single one of the people there besides Lucas and Brooke.

When they got there Haley saw a bunch of drunk people lying and making out everywhere and a few people were out in the ocean swimming.

"Hey Haley, Lucas and I are going to get us something to drink we'll be right back okay?" Brooke asked

"Yeah it's fine." Haley lied. The truth was that being alone now were the last thing she wanted.

Haley started to look around trying to see which kind of people they all were. And from what she saw it looked like the people your mother would tell you to stay away from at least for the guys. Alot of them were smoking and i guess it wasn't only cigarettes. Don't get me wrong most of the guys were really hot. But they just looked like the average bad boy. "Nathan!" Haley heard a guy yell and that snapped Haley from her thought she turned around and saw two guys starting a full on fist fight.

"Nathan stop it!" She heard another guy yell trying to drag the dark haired boy who she assumed was Nathan from the boy that was under him.

Nathan didn't listen though and threw a couple of more punches to the guys face till she saw Lucas come up to Nathan and succeeded dragging him off the guy that laid under him. She saw Lucas drag Nathan from the group of people that had now surrounded them. Lucas talked to Nathan and after a while she heard Nathan yell "Fine!" And putting his hand up in surrender and walking away from Lucas. Haley didn't know what it was but she knew she wanted to find out who Nathan were and the best person to ask came up to her just then.

"Hey sis! Here you go." Brooke said and handed her a red plastic cup. Haley took a sip from it and got shocked at how much alcohol it tasted.

"Brooke what's in this?" Haley said

"I'm not telling you." Brooke said with a smirk. "Let's just say it's my specialty." She said

After a while Lucas came back to them and gave Brooke a kiss.

"Hey Hales, Having fun?" He asked while putting an arm around Brooke

"No, I mean i don't know anybody." Haley said and looking around at all the people.

"But you will." Brooke said and took Haley's hand. She dragged her to a couple of people sitting by the bonfire talking and laughing. "Haley this is Bevin, Theresa, Peyton, Jake, David, and Jessica. Guy's this is my sister Haley." Brooke said

"Hi Haley!" They all greeted her. Brooke, Haley and Lucas sat down and started to talk to them. And Haley thought they were really nice. And she really liked that girl Peyton she were in the same age as Haley and they had a lot in common.

Haley then looked around and spotted the dark haired guy again Nathan sitting with a bunch of other guys now with a cigarette in his hand and a plastic cup in the other.

"Who is that?" Haley asked and pointed at Nathan

Brooke looked around and saw who she was pointing at. "Oh that's Nathan." She said like it wasn't a big deal but then she saw that Haley wanted to know more. "He's Luke's Brother." She said. Lucas then turned to them. "What about me?" he asked.

"I was just telling Haley about you're brother Nathan." Brooke said

"Ah Nathan." Lucas said "He's the black sheep in the family." He said

"The black sheep?" Haley asked

"Well, dad calls him that. It's Nothing wrong with Nathan he's a really great guy. It's just that he gets in a lot of trouble, Like fighting and stuff like that. Sometimes i think he lives for that stuff. But when you get to know him he's not that bad." Lucas said and smiled at Haley

"Yeah i saw what happened before." Haley said referring to the fight earlier.

"Yeah it was another of the meaningless fights he gets himself into." He said

"What was the fight about anyway?" Haley asked

"I don't know, Probably something that hurt Nathan's ego." Lucas joked. Then he turned back to the other people. Haley then looked back at Nathan and found him staring at her. She freaked and turned her head back to Peyton that started talking about something.

Then like she couldn't help herself she looked back at Nathan again. And saw him still looking at her and this time she didn't look away, She couldn't. He then started to smirk and gave her a nod. She smiled in return and then turned back.

The time went by and Haley sat and giggled with Peyton about something. And she didn't have a single clue where Brooke and Lucas, and now she really didn't care. She had made friends and she had really fun. Then she felt the log she was sitting on shift a little and she turned to look who had sat down beside her and she got a little of a shock when she saw no other than Nathan.

"Hi there." He said with a smirk

And suddenly Haley became shy. "Hi" She said and smiled a little.

"So i couldn't help but noticing you looking at me all the time over here." He said with a smirk. "I mean i don't blame you, i look pretty damn good." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Haley said and looked down in the sand while the blush crept up on her cheeks. _Stupid Haley! He probably thinks you're retarded or something now._

"You don't need to be sorry." He said and winked at her."So are you new here?" He asked while taking a swig from his beer.

"Yeah i just moved here." Haley said and took a swig from her own cup.

"So where do you live?" He asked and looked her in the eyes. _Damn he has some nice eyes._

"Not far from here actually. Do you know who Brooke James is?" She asked

"If i know who Brooke is? Of course i know who she is. I'm actually pretty good friends with her plus she's Dating my brother." He said

"Oh, Yeah well I'm her sister." She said and he looked at her shocked.

"You're Brooke's sister? Well, you guys doesn't look like each other at all." He said

"Yeah well you and Lucas aren't that much alike either but you're brothers." She teased.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "So you're the sister she's always on the phone with. Haley right?" He asked _Oh god he knows my name! Wait take it easy Haley it's just a name it's not like he expressed his love for you she thought sarcastically._

"The one and only." She said with a smile.

"So Haley what do you say about taking this bottle of Patron and go somewhere more private and talk?" He asked while showing her the bottle that laid behind his back.

"Sure." She said and got up and they started to walk along the beach. They sat down at a spot where they knew they wouldn't get interrupted and started to talk about a lot of things. And Like Lucas had said he wasn't that bad.

After a while they had got really really drunk.

"Seriously, you set someone's hair on fire."Nathan asked while laughing hysterically.

"Hey shut up it was an accident." She sad and playfully hit him on the arm but he didn't stop laughing.

"So what she got bald?" He asked

"Pretty much." She said and giggles at the memory.

"Hey how come you're aloud to laugh about this and I'm not?" He asked

"Because you're not aloud to laugh and make fun of me." She said

"I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the girl that got bald because you set her hair on fire." He said and started to laugh more when he though about it.

"Whatever." She said and smiled. She then turned and looked out at the ocean. She then turned to Nathan and found him staring at her.

"What?" She asked and smiled

"Do you know that you're really beautiful?" He asked while looking right into her eyes.

"No." She giggled. And he smiled

"Well you are." He said and started to lean in. Then Haley freaked.

"Uh.. um.. I think I'm going to go and look for Brooke and Lucas." She said trying to get away from there. The problem wasn't that she didn't want him to kiss her. She just.. just.. Hell what's holding me back? She thought.

Their lips were now millimeters apart

"Why? does the thought of me kissing you scare you?" He said with a smirk.

"No not at all." She whispered and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and slow at first but then grew Hungry and passionate. She felt Nathan's tongue trace the outline of her lip begging for entrance and she immediately let him in. Haley moaned when she felt his tongue against her own. Nathan then laid her down and things started to get really heated when they got interrupted by no other than Brooke.

"Haled were goi--.. Wow!" Brooke said. And Haley immediately sat up when she heard her.

Nathan then groaned when he saw who interrupted them

"Well nice to see you too Nathan." Brooke said sarcastically and Nathan just smirked. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything but Me, Lucas, Bevin, Jake, Peyton and Tim are going to go to our place. I Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us." Brooke said. "But i guess you don't want to now." Brooke said and smirked.

Haley sat there for a while debating if she should go with them and leave Nathan. Or stay with him.

"Do you wanna come to Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." He said and smirked. The three of them walked over to the others and drove back to Brooke and Haley's place.

When they got there they continued to drink and joke around, they were in the middle of playing I never when Haley really needed to go to the bathroom, she excused herself. She went to the Bathroom and did her "thing" And when she was about to get out and walk to the others she got pulled into the guestroom that were just beside the bathroom by a couple of strong arms. She didn't even have any time to react because as soon as the door was closet she felt a couple of lips on her own and she knew who it was.. Nathan.

They started to kiss again and things started to get really heated again. When Nathan broke away and started to leave hot wet kisses on her neck. "I want you." He said

That made Haley smirk. "Then take me." She huskily said and that was all she needed to hear. He lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist while he carried her up the stairs. He finally got to her room, closed the door.. And that was Nathan and Haley's first night together, but as we all know absolutely not the last..

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it. **

**Please leave reviews.. Thanks :)**


	4. Home alone

Haley, Nathan and Peyton stepped into the café. And saw Brooke and Lucas sitting by a table talking to Nathan's and Lucas mom.

"Hi Nathan!" Karen said with a kind smile and then she saw Haley and Peyton standing behind Nathan and she smiled even more. "Hi girls it's so nice to see you."

"Hi Karen." Both girls said at the same time and smiled.

"So, the usual right?" Karen said and the three of them nodded and took a seat by the table where Lucas and Brooke sat. While Karen walked back into the kitchen starting to make their breakfast.

"So you guys finally got up from bed huh?" Lucas said and looked at them with a smirk.

"Hey don't look at me I was up around 9 am." Peyton said and started to read in a magazine that laid on the table.

"Yeah and i was up early too. But a certain someone made me go back to bed." Nathan said and looked at Haley.

"Hey i was tired and hung-over which i still am, and you decided that you wanted to watch a basketball game, that you probably already watched at 9.30 in the morning. And besides i didn't force you do go back to bed." Haley said and glared at him.

"No but you know, i kinda felt forced to after you threatened to chop of my 'male equipment'." Nathan said and everybody started to laugh.

"Whatever." Haley said and chuckled a little.

Then Karen came out with their orders and they started to eat.

"So guys, what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asked.

"There is this party at one of my classmates house tonight." Peyton said while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I don't really feel like going to a party tonight." Haley said.

"What? Why not?" Nathan asked. Then everybody looked at him with wondering looks, wondering why he cared. "I mean you're gonna waste precious time with me." He said smirking trying to cover his mistake.

"Yeah right, that's why you want her to come. You just want her there so you can 'spend the night' with her. Which i may say doesn't involve sleeping." Brooke said and Lucas groaned.

"I really don't want to know stuff like that Brooke." Lucas said and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so?" Nathan said with a smirk that earned a slap on the arm from Haley. "Hey!.. You know you like it when i spend the night hales." He said and winked at her. "But seriously though Haley, why aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Because i don't really feel like it. I mean it's been awhile since i just had a night to myself where i just sit and watch TV.. I miss that." Haley said and took a sip from her water.

"Okay. But are you okay if I'm going? I mean i can stay at home too if you want?" Brooke offered.

"No you don't need to stay at home. I'll be fin--" Haley started but got interrupted by somebody.

"Fine. Yeah i can promise you that, James. You are fine." The person said. And that person was no other than Landon west.

"Hi Landon." Haley said and smiled.

"Hello gorgeous!" Landon said with a grin and took a set next to her putting his back to Nathan that sat besides Haley, .. well did "Nate.." Landon said and nodded at Nathan who just sent a sarcastic smile back. "Guys.." He said and smiled at the others.

Nobody at the table really like Landon. Besides Haley that is. Landon and Haley had 'hooked up' a couple of times but it hadn't really gone any further than making out.

And that's the reason why somebody at the table really really didn't like Landon, And that was Nathan. Nathan didn't like the fact that Landon hooked up with _His_ Haley. Yeah that is what she was in Nathan's eyes, His. And nobody else were aloud to touch her. It was kinda stupid, considering he had a dozen of girls.

"So Haley there is this party tonight" Landon said.

"Yeah i know.. But I'm not going." Haley said with and apologizing smile.

"Why not?" Landon whined. "It's gonna be great. And who knows maybe we can have our own little after party." Landon said with a seducing smile.

Then Nathan started to chuckle.

"Is there something funny Scott?" Landon said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah." Nathan said and chuckled more.

Now Lucas, Brooke and Peyton rolled their eyes. They new what was coming. They were at the point were Nathan's gonna start to make fun of they guy and telling him that he can never have Haley. Bla.. bla.. bla they've heard it all before.

"Mind telling me what's so funny then Nate?" Landon asked getting really irritated.

"You." He said

"I know I'm a pretty funny guy Scott but i don't believe i made a joke." Landon said

"Oh you didn't, It's just the thought of you thinking you can have Haley that's cracking me up." Nathan said

"And why is that funny?" Landon asked.

"Well just look at yourself.. and then you look at Haley.. It's pretty obvious nothing's gonna happen."

"It have happened before ou know.. So why would it be so impossible for it to happen now?" Landon said with a smirk.

"It's because I'm gonna be there this time.. And trust me she won't even notice you if you so stand right next to her." Nathan said with a cocky smirk.

Haley had heard enough. She was so frigging tired of Nathan always making fun of the guys that tried to talk to her. And she was so tired of Nathan always claiming her as his. She wasn't but he just couldn't understand that.

"Nathan Shut up!" Haley said. "I'm gonna go home now." she said to the group. "I'm sorry Landon but as i said I'm not going to the party. But I'll see you around." Haley said with a smile.

"Definitely." Landon said and got up. "Do you want company walking home." He asked.

"No it's alright. Peyton's gonna walk with me, Right Peyt?" Haley said

"But I'm not done with my food." Peyton whined. But then Haley kicked her foot under the table. "But you know now that i think about it? I'm not that hungry." She said and stood up. Brooke rolled her eyes with and amused smile.

"Don't wait up Hales. I'm probably gonna spend the rest of the day with Luke.. And night.." She said and winked.

"Yeah whatever." Haley said wanting to get out of there. "By guys." She and Peyton said and they started to walk home to Haley.

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were now alone at the table, While suddenly Brooke tossed the saltshaker on Nathan.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Nathan said and rubbed his arm where the saltshaker had hit him.

"Because you're and ass." Brooke said.

"And why is that?" Nathan said and glared at Brooke.

"Why do you always do that? Talk to every guy that come up to Haley like she's you're girlfriend? F.Y.I. She's not!" Brooke said.

"So?" Nathan said with a smirk. "They just want to get in her pants anyway." He said and Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and then they started to laugh. "What?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Sounds like someone i know." Lucas said and laughed.

"Whatever i don't have time for this, I'm gonna go to Tim's.. See you tonight." And with that he walked out the door.

* * *

Haley sat and watched some lame ass TV show.. And she quickly remembered why she didn't sit at home watching TV anymore, It sucked. There wasn't anything to watch and she couldn't sleep yet.. She wasn't tired. _God i wished i had gone to that party tonight._

Then Haley started to think back to what had happened at the café earlier on the day.

Nathan.. God he could be such a prick sometimes. He acts like I'm his property. Which I'm not. I mean i don't go butting in on his 'relationships' if you could call it that..

She thought back at the time he had actually punched the crap out of some guy that had just danced with her.

**FLASHBACK **

_Haley stood and poured herself a drink when somebody form behind came and put his hands on her hips. And she instantly knew who it was.. Nathan. "Hi Hales." He whispered while kissing her neck. And by the smell of his breath she knew he was really drunk.. Great.. She thought. It was never a good thing when Nathan drank cause he would always get himself into fights and what not._

"_Hi Nathan." She said and took a large sip of her drink._

_He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. _Why does he always look good, dammit. She thought_. "Having fun?" He asked still having his arms on her hips._

"_Yeah.. You?" She asked._

"_I am now." He said with a smirk that made her blush. He then brought his mouth to her ear. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered while nibbling on her earlobe._

_Haley got lost in the moment, But soon realized that Peyton was waiting for her by the pool for her drink. "I can't now Nathan." She said pulling away, but he quickly pulled her back._

"_Sure you can." He said. And leaned in to kiss her. But she pulled away putting a few feet between them._

"_No seriously Nathan i can't." Haley said. "Peyton is waiting for me and i can't just ditch her." Haley said. And Nathan rolled his eyes._

"_Why does she always have to be with you? Doesn't she have a life of her own? I mean seriously it's pathetic." Nathan said annoyed. Haley jus looked at him in disbelief._

"_You did not just say that. You know what you just shot the only chance to be with me tonight to hell i can tell you that." Haley said and started to walk away but Nathan stopped her by taking a hold of her wrist._

"_You can tell yourself that but in the end you know it's me you're spending the night with." He said and then let go of her wrist and walked away. Haley then let out a frustrated groan and walked to the pool and Peyton. _

_A few hours later Haley and Peyton were on the dance floor having a good time._

_When a guy came up behind Haley, wrapping his arms around and started to grind with him. She didn't know who it was and at this point she didn't care. Things started to get pretty heated and the guys hands started to travel everywhere. But like before she didn't care. _

_Then she felt the guy slip away and she turned around to see what was up.. _

_And there he was pushed up against the wall by Nathan.. Great, She thought.. Just great.._

"_What the hell to do think you're doing?" Nathan said through gritted teeth._

"_What the hell does it look like I'm doing? Dancing.." The guy said and rolled his eyes._

"_No shit.. But that wasn't what i was talking about.. What i was talking about was why the hell you're dancing with Haley?!" Nathan said _

"_None of you're damn business.. No let me go or i will kick you ass man!" The guy said.. And that comment made a lot of guys that was now watching chuckle.. This guy obviously didn't know who Nathan was and what he could do.. _

_Nathan chuckled then punched the guy right on the nose before anyone could even react.._

"_Nathan, What the hell??" Haley yelled and walked over to the guy to check on him.. And there was blood rushing from his nose. "Look at what you did!" Haley yelled._

"_So what he had it coming!" Nathan said not caring the least that he just broke some kids nose._

"_God! You're such a fucking jerk.. Go to hell!" She screamed and were about to walk outside when he grabbed her._

"_You're not going anywhere before you tell me what the hell that was!" He said._

"_What? We were just dancing, Nothing more! And you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you.. Were not dating you know!" She said in a loud voice._

"_That wasn't dancing that was dry humping each other!" He yelled._

"_Whatever i don't have to explain anything to you!" He screamed and walked out._

_And like usual they made up a few days after.._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley shook her head at the thought, god he could really be a jerk sometimes..

She sat and watched a couple of more of those crappy TV shows and then decided to go to bed instead.

She had laid in bed for a really long time just staring up at the sealing. She couldn't sleep. This was the first time in a really long time that Nathan wasn't in bed next to her.. He wanted him here to hold her.. Woah wait i can't think stuff like that, I'm not aloud to.. We made a deal to not get attached to each other.. But damn she still missed to have somebody to crawl up to at night.

She looked over at the clock.. 2.45 AM.. Short after that she fell asleep.

She suddenly woke up by feeling an arm come up behind her and then she felt a body pressed up against her.. "Nathan?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah" He whispered.

"Nathan, I know i tend to say this alot more often but I'm really really not in the mood right know.. i want to sleep.." She said.

"Then go back to sleep.." He whispered.

She frowned.. _Then why did he come here if he just wanted to sleep? _"Why?" She asked

"Weren't you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah but why are you here then?" She asked turning around to face him.

"To sleep." He answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, but don't you have a own bed at home?" She asked and smirked.. And he returned it.

"Yeah but i sleep better in yours." He said "Now go back to sleep." He said.

Haley did as he told her and put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. And then they fell asleep..

* * *

LEAVE REVIEWS :)

And i want to thank the people who did ;)


	5. saying sorry

**So chapter 5 is up, and I reallt hope you guys will enjoy it!**

To all of you that read this.. I don't speak English so don't be too hard on me I'm doing the best i can. But if someone wants to help me to like correct things and come up with new ideas for the chapters.. Then that would be great ! ) So write to me and let me know what you think.

* * *

Haley woke up by the sunlight shining in her eyes and she groaned. She rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was 11.05 AM _Might as well get up _she thought. Put then started to think back to what happened last night. She looked over to see if he were there but she didn't see him. _Must have been a dream.._ But then she heard the shower start in her bathroom. _Guess not. _She started to get dressed put only got as far as a pair of jeans when her phone started to ring. She took it up and looked at the number but she didn't recognize it..

"Hello?" Haley said

"Hello there gorgeous!" She heard the voice say and she immediately knew who it was, Landon.

"Hi Landon! What's up?" Haley said and smiled a little to herself.

"Nothing, just wanted to call and ask if maybe you wanted to do something today." He asked.

"Today?.. That would be .." She started put the words died on her lips when she saw Nathan step out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped loose on his hips. Even tough she had seen him like that many times she still got amazed at how well trained he was.

"Hey." Nathan said and walked to the bed and started to put his clothes on. Then Haley remembered that Landon were on the other end of the phone she was holding.

"Haley? Are you there?" She heard him say.

"Yeah I'm here sorry I just zoned out a little." Haley said with a slight laugh.

At that comment Nathan smirked to himself. He knew that she had looked at his body.

"Yeah.. anyway like I said do you want to hang out or not?" Landon said starting to get a little impatience.

She was just about to answer when Nathan mouthed "Who is it?". "Landon." She mouthed back. And at that Nathan got irritated and a little jealous, and he had no idea why. It was Haley he wasn't supposed to get jealous if a guy talked to her.

"Yeah that would be nice so when do you want.." she said but couldn't finish her sentence, someone grabbed her telephone, and that someone was Nathan.

"Sorry she's not interested." He said and then hung up on Landon tossing the telephone onto the bed he than turned to her with a smirk. But that smirk slowly died when he saw the expression on Haley's face.

"WHAT THE HELL NATHAN?" Haley yelled.

"Sorry?" He tried to act sincere but the famous smirk of his slowly crept up on his lips.

"Why the hell did you do that??" She said hitting him on the shoulder hard while she walked passed him to get to the bed where her phone was.

"Doing what?" He said. "Hanging up on that jerk that just want to get in you pants? Well you're welcome!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked irritated.

"Landon! He just want to get into you pants Haley!" He said.

"First Nathan, That's none of your god damn business, and second why the hell do you even care? These past few weeks all you ever do is talk shit about the guys that i hang out with, talking about how useless they are. And as soon as a guy just lays a hand one me you beats the shit out of him! And I'm getting really tired of it! What I do with guys is none of your business!!" She screamed. And Nathan got a little taken back by her outburst.

"I don't care." He simply said. Trying to convince her but mostly trying to convince himself about what he said. "Go out and screw the whole school and see if I care!" He said to her with a cold voice. Now Nathan was on a roll and he was really irritated and things just flew out from his mouth.

"You know what?" He said and looked at her. "You better move to another town and start a new school.." He said.

"And why would I do that?" Haley asked confused and angry.

"Because you've already screwed all the guys in our school. And nobody want's you anymore." He said but he regretted it as soon as he saw how hurt she looked. But that was soon replaced with pure hatred.

Then she slapped him in the cheek.

"GET OUT!" She Screamed. "And don't even think about stepping a foot in my house again!" She screamed while tossing his jacket on him that laid on the bed.

"Whatever, Like I care." He said in a cold tone while walking out the door. In reality he did care, but he could never show that, He was Nathan Scott and he didn't give a damn about girls. But when he met Haley all of that changed. He had grown to really care about her. But it was to soon to admit that to anyone, Hell he wasn't even ready to admit it to himself.

* * *

It had gone over a week now and Haley and Nathan still hadn't talked to each other. And the truth was it was killing them both. They were so used to talking to each other everyday. Nathan had tried to call Haley a couple of times but she never picked up. And it wasn't like he was gonna sit by the phone like a pathetic loser waiting for her to call. No he didn't need her, at least that's what he told himself. Til one day when he couldn't stand it anymore and decided to apologize to Haley face to face.

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Haley and Brooke sat outside at a table in the sun eating their Lunch with Lucas, Peyton and Peyton's new boyfriend Jake.

Lucas and Jake sat and talked about basketball not really paying attention to anything else. And Haley, Brooke and Peyton sat and talked about everything and everyone just like they did everyday.

"So is there still fighting in Naley Heaven?" Brooke asked while flipping threw a magazine.

"One, There is no "Naley Heaven", And second.. Yes were still fighting, he tried to call a couple of times but I never picked up." Haley said taking a bite from her apple.

"You guys are like one of those couples that always stay together, even if you guys fight like crazy you always make up. And might i add, Making up isn't always that funny. Especially when you're name's Brooke James and have your room just across the hall and can hear everything you guys do.." Brooke shivered at the thought.

"And the funny thing is that you guys aren't even together." Peyton added.

"Trust me when I say this, it's gonna take a while til we 'make up'. What he said really hurt me. I'm not even sure i want to make up with him anymore. He always do this kind of things, says something that hurts me and then he come a couple of days later saying how sorry he is and what a jerk he is and I forgive him, but the next week he does the same thing." She said while throwing her apple down on the ground in irritation. "I mean it's like he comes to me when he doesn't have anybody and I'm sick of being his little toy.. And when I call he doesn't answ--" Haley got interrupted by a laughing Brooke and Peyton.. "What?" She asked.

"I mean just listen to yourself. You guys aren't married you know." Brooke said while laughing.

"Uh I hate you." Haley said while throwing a piece of Lettuce on her laughed a little herself.

After a moment of silence Brooke began talking.

"So I was thinking girls, we should have a slumber party!" Brooke said exited.

"A slumber party Brooke? Were not five anymore you know." Haley said.

"Can you stop being so god damn boring all the time Hales?" Brooke said slapping Haley playfully on the arm. "Think about how much fun we could have, Just goofing around eating junk food and watching chick flicks." Brooke said.

"I don't know.." Haley said.

"Come on Hales!" Peyton said. "We can watch The Notebook." Peyton said trying to make her change her mind.

Haley looked at her Best friend and sister pouting at her and couldn't help but laughing. "Fine Let's have that slumber party." Haley said Laughing at them when they shrieked in excitement. But the laughter died on her lips when she saw Nathan approaching them looking directly at her. _And here comes his usual_ _I'm sorry. _Haley thought.

Brooke then looked behind her to see what made her sister get so quiet all of a sudden. Then she saw Nathan and it clicked.

"God he sure know how to ruin a good mood." She muttered.

Nathan was now at the table still looking at Haley while Lucas and Jake greeted him.

"Hales can I talk to you?" He asked.

Before Haley could answer Brooke cut in. "About what?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said in a very cold voice while glaring at her.

"Nathan." Lucas warned.

"What?" Nathan yelled making a few people turn around looking at him.

Then Haley stood up not wanting to make a scene because Nathan clearly had a bad day and Haley knew all to well what happened on his bad days. "Fine, Let's talk." Haley said and started to walk towards the school with Nathan following her. Haley walked into a empty classroom pushing herself up to sit on a table.

"Talk." Haley said wanting to get this over with.

"I'm Sorry for what I said.." He said.

"Well that's original." Haley cut in rolling her eyes.

"Could you let finish?" Nathan asked raising his voice.

"Why? I already know what your going to say anyway Nathan." Haley said.

"Yeah well your gonna hear it again.. I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately.."

"You don't need to apologize anymore Nathan." Haley simply said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"That means I'm ending our arrangement or whatever it was.." Haley said.

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked. He really didn't want to end it he loved their 'arrangement' not only because of the sex but he really enjoyed her company.

"Because.. It's .. I don't think it's a good idea anymore." She said and looked down.

"I wont let you walk out form here before you give me a reason why!" He stated.

"Okay! You want know why? It's because I'm sick of being you're little toy Nathan. You only come to me when you don't have anybody else. I don't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend because let's face it we're never gonna become a couple. But I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of you treating me like crap!" Haley yelled.

"I don't fucking take you when i don't have anybody!" He yelled.

"Yeah you do Nathan!" Haley yelled standing up ready to walk out from there.

Just when she was beside him about to walk out the door he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against the door taking both of her hands in his and held them above her head.

"Nathan, stop." Haley whispered. But she knew she was trying to win a losing battle when he started to lay hot wet kisses on her neck.

While still holding her hands above her head with one of his hands he started to tug on her shirt.

"Nathan we can't do this here." She said but then moaned when she felt his tongue flick over the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Why not?" He said between kisses.

"Because were in a school." She said.

"And when have that ever stopped us?" He said. Haley were about to protest when Nathan attacked her lips and she was lost..

20 minutes later they were done, and started to put their clothes back on.

"So I'm coming over later" Nathan said while putting on his shirt.

"Tonight?" Haley asked. "To do what?" She asked confused.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know what we would do Hales." Nathan said with a smirk.

"I thought I made myself pretty clear that were done with this thing between us." Haley said.

"Yeah but after what we just did i think you changed you mind." Nathan said and started to walk towards her.

"No i haven't changed my mind. You practically jump on me." Haley said.

"Yeah right." Nathan said with a sarcastically chuckle. Then he leaned in and gave her a heated kiss that made Haley's knees go weak.

"Now what were you saying?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"I can't tonight, I'm having a slumber party with Brooke and Peyton." Haley simply said.

Nathan sighed. "Fine, But count on that I'll stop by around midnight. So have your bedroom door unlocked." Nathan said with a smirk and walked out.

* * *

The clock was around 10 PM and Haley, Brooke and Peyton sat in front of Haley and Brooke's giant TV watching the Notebook like Peyton had promised Haley.

When the movie was done the tree girl all sat there crying.

"That is one of the most saddest movies I've ever seen." Brooke cried. Both Haley and Peyton nodded.

"Do you guys think that somewhere out there, there is a guy like him?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah!" Peyton said. "..Or at least i hope so." She said and yawned.

"What time is it?" Peyton asked.

"Around 10." Brooke said. "Let's go upstairs to Haley room and have girl talk!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Why in my room?" Haley asked.

"Because your bed is bigger than mine, And only god know why." Brooke said and grabbed all the buckets of ice cream and the other junk food.

When they were in Haley's room Haley took a seat on the bed and waited for the other girls to follow her lead. She looked at them and saw that they just stood there watching the bed.

"What are guys doing?" Haley asked.

Brooke was the first one to speak up. "I just started to have second thoughts about the whole Haley bed thing." She said. Peyton nodded. "Is it clean?" Brooke asked.

"Why wouldn't it be clean?" Haley asked in confusion. But then she knew what they meant. "Funny guys." Haley said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Just saying." Brooke said with a smirk. "The thought of you and Nathan 'rolling' around in your bed and then me sitting on it you know, kinda creeps me out." Brooke said.

Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed. "If it makes you feel better it's clean. The maid changed the sheets yesterday." Haley said and both Brooke and Peyton sighed in relief and took a seat on the giant bed without another word.

After a while of just talking. The question Haley had wanted to avoid all night came.

"So Hales, how did it go with Nathan earlier? Did you break things up?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah.." Haley said locking down into the bed sheets trying to avoid their eyes.

"Go Hales!" Brooke cheered.

Haley took a deep breath. "Butthebreakoffonlylastedfor5minutes" Haley said in one breath.

"What?" Both Brooke and Peyton said.

"The break off only lasted for 5 minutes.." Haley said with a sigh

"But i thought you said that you wouldn't continue with the 'arrangement'." Brooke said.

"Yeah and I was determined to stick to that but then he grabbed me and started to kiss me and I was lost." Haley said.

"So now things are back to normal again?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know." Haley groaned and laid down on the bed. "He's coming over later."

"WHAT?" Brooke yelled. "He can't come over, we have a slumber party. And he's not invited!" She exclaimed.

"Brooke it's Nathan Scott your talking about you know. I already told him I can't tonight but do you think he listened to me? No." Haley said.

"We'll just lock the door then." Brooke said with a grin.

"Whatever" Haley giggled. "Can we stop talking about him now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that we can do." Peyton said with a smile.

They ended up watching a horror movie, dead silence. And now they were all sleeping.. except Haley.

Haley couldn't watch Horror movies, they scare the hell out of her.. So now she laid in her bed trying not to wet herself every time there was a noise coming from outside. She looked down on Brooke and Peyton that laid on the floor sleeping. _How the hell can they sleep so tight when we just watched the scariest movie out there. _

Just then the bedroom door opened and Haley pulled the comforter up over her head wishing for the 'thing' that opened the door could just go away. Then all of a sudden she felt the bed move and she shrieked. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and that was is, She screamed really loud.

"Hales, it's just me." She heard a voice whisper behind her and she immediately recognized it, it was Nathan.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" She whispered back turning around so she could face him.

"I said I would come didn't I?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah even though i told you not to." She hissed.

He just chuckled then surprising her by rolling on top of her pinning her down onto the mattress. "You know you want me here." He said and smirked and starting to kiss her neck.

"Nathan we can't, if you haven't noticed Brooke and Peyton is sleeping." She said.

"Yeah so?" He said looking into her eyes with confusion, clearly not getting the fact that they were just beside them.

"They're right there!" Haley said pointing at two figures lying on the floor. Then Nathan groaned knowing he couldn't have his way with her if they were in the room.

"Tell them to get the hell out of her then." He said in frustration.

"No!" She said. "You can't just come in here and kick them out just because you want to have your way with me" Haley said while rolling her eyes.. This was so typical Nathan.

"Hell Yeah I can!" He said and then threw a pillow on Brooke that made her wake up.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled from under Nathan. Making Peyton wake up to.

"What the hell?" Brooke said in frustration. Then she saw Nathan lying on top of Haley. "God! What the hell is he doing here Haley?" She said.

"Yeah Nathan get out!" Peyton said.

"Yeah. I don't think so goldie locks." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Haley tell him to get the hell out!" Brooke Groaned while slamming her head down onto the pillow.

She looked over at her sister and then up at Nathan. "Nathan Please." She pleaded. "I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

Nathan looked down at her, God she was Beautiful. He didn't know what the hell was going on, the only thing he knew was that he had started to like Haley, a lot! Which was were strange when it came to Nathan Scott He'd never cared for anyone before like he did for Haley.

"Fine, But there's no way in hell that I'm driving home. I drove all the way down here." He said making a bigger deal out of it than it really was.

Then Brooke had it, She really just wanted to sleep and she was tired of Nathan's talking. "Then sleep in one of the guest bedrooms just get the hell out so i can sleep!" Brooke said in pure frustration.

Nathan just smirked throwing another pillow at Brooke who sent him an evil glare in return. Then he turned to Haley. "Sweet dreams then Hales." He said and smirked and planted a slow wet kiss right below her ear. "If you feel like it you know where to find me." He said and winked at her while making his way out from her room.

Haley just rolled her eyes with a smile and laid back down into the mountain of pillows.

She started to think about what her life had become. When she lived in California with her mom and her step 'dad' she had the most boring life you could imagine. And back then if somebody would tell her about the life she would be having in the future she would have laughed.. Hard.

She remembered the first day she got here, when she and Brooke had gone to that beach party. That was the first time she saw Nathan and she remembered how gorgeous she thought he was. Who would have know that they would get to know each other that well like they now did. Haley always had feelings for Nathan, and they were stronger than any friendship feelings. But she would never tell him that he would laugh in her face.. I mean come on, He only wanted her for one thing and she knew it.. It was actually kind of sad when you thought about it.

Just then Haley was brought out from her thought by a loud noise coming from the window and she shrieked. _God i can't handle this. I wouldn't have watched that scary movie_ she tought.

All of a sudden the thought of Nathan lying in the room next to hers popped into her head.

_Ah what the hell _she thought and crawled out from the bed and wrapped a blanket around her and made her way into the guest room where Nathan was. She didn't even care to knock she just walked right into the room.

"Nathan." She whispered. But she didn't get and answer. So she walked closer "Nathan?" She whispered again. He still didn't answer.

She was now right besides the bed and looked down at him.. Then she heard something that sounded like a footstep coming from the hall and she got really scared again. "Nathan." She whispered again louder in panic, poking him on the arm. Then she heard that sound coming from the hall again and climbed up on the bed as fast as she could and buried her under the covers trying to hide from the scary thing in the hall. She knew she was being silly and paranoid _but hello it could be a killer _she thought. Then she panicked, _What if it is a killer?_ She thought she rolled over so she was right beside Nathan.

"Nathan." She said and poked him hard in the side. Which made him wake up.

"What?" He groaned half asleep. Falling back to sleep.

"I heard a noise." She said and snuggled closer to Nathan.

"Mmm." Nathan Moaned a little.

"Nathan? Don't dare fall a sleep on me. I heard a noise and it might be a killer.." She said and looked around in the room. "Nathan?" She asked. Then she saw that he was already asleep. _God dammit, why can't he just stay awake. _Then she came up with a perfect thing she could do to wake him up. She rolled on top of him and started to leave a trail of kisses from his pulse point to his ear. But he didn't respond. _Well i guess i don't have another choice then.._ She thought with a smirk. And pressed her lips against his and it didn't take long until she felt him respond. _Typical Nathan._ She thought rolling her eyes and then smiled a little against his lips. She then felt him wrap his arms around her waist and he tried to deepened the kiss but then she rolled off him with a smirk now knowing he was up, and she heard him groan which just made her smirk even more.

"Why did you stop?" He groaned.

"Because I only did that so you would wake up." She said.

"And why couldn't you let me sleep?" He asked.

"Because I heard a noise and I got scared." She simply said.

"So then you came to me?" He said with a smirk. And Haley just rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't want to sleep alone." She said.

"But what about Brooke and Peyton? I'm sure they don't like you here with me." He said a little angry.. and why was he angry? Just because they had ruined his 'alone time' with Haley that he had come for.

Haley then rolled over and sat up in the bed. "Fine, Then I guess I'll go then if you don't want me here." She said and started to get up. But she quickly got pulled back by Nathan so now she was laying on top of him.

"I never said I didn't want you here." He said.

"Yeah you di-" Haley started but then she heard a scraping noise against the window and she buried her head in the crock of his neck. Which made Nathan chuckle.

"That's the reason why you came to me?" He asked with a amused look.

"Yeah.. One of them.." She said against his neck. "It's just that we watched a really _really_ scary movie before and then when I was supposed to go to sleep I started to hear all these different noises and it freaked me out. Then I remembered that you were here.." she trailed off. "Is it okay if I sleep in here with you tonight." She said in a small voice.

Nathan looked her in the eyes and with that look she gave him, and immediately had his answer.

"Yeah sure.. I mean it's your house right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Right." She said with a smile.

Haley then curled up next to Nathan and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid for a long time and neither of them could fall asleep. Nathan laid and thought about the way he had treated Haley these past couple of months. Yeah he always apologized but he knew that they never helped, Because a week later he was a jerk to her again.

He knew they weren't together but he still wanted to treat her right. He remember the first time he saw Haley, He remember thinking how beautiful she was, she were nothing like the other girl he'd been with. And he knew as soon as he saw her that he just must have her. And he got her, Because that's who Nathan Scott was he got everything he wanted.

He had treated her like crap and wanted to apologize for real.

"Haley?" He whispered to see if she was awake.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned his head so that he could see her.

"I know." She said. She already knew what he was apologizing for.

"I know I apologize a lot and I know you probably never believe me. But i really am sorry, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You know how I get when I get angry, and i always get it out by fighting or punching something but with you're around i could never do that. You know I would never hit you right?" He asked, and she nodded.. "I mean it sounds so stupid but when i don't have something to hit, Everything get bottled up and then it comes out in words, words that's really hurting.. I just wanted to apologize and I wanted to let you know that I don't mean the things I say it just comes out.. It's just that you can really get on my nerves." He said with a slight laugh which made her laugh a little to.

After a moment of silence. Haley spoke up.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, which made him smile to. Then they just continued to look each other in the eyes neither one of them aware of the fact that both of them was leaning closer. Haley then pressed her lips to Nathan's, The kiss was soft and gentle. But then when Nathan begged for entrance to her mouth, things started to heat up.

Haley then broke apart and took of her tank top and Nathan was happy to see that she didn't wear anything under it. They quickly started to kiss again in just minutes they were both naked tangled up in each other becoming one.

Haley had never felt like this the other times they did it. She couldn't explain what she felt, but god it felt good. One thing she could tell though was that they didn't have sex.. It was something stronger.. Which she didn't know what it was ..And Nathan felt the exact same thing..


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

So here's the thing. It's been a while since i updated. But i promise a new chapter is on the way. So the reason why I'm writing this is to make some things clear. I looked back at the chapters i wrote, and realized that I've made a lot of mistakes. I've mixed things up and stuff like that.

So in chapter One i think i wrote that Haley and Brooke's parents were married. And then in chapter two i wrote that they were divorced. I like the thought of them divorced better so I'm gonna keep it to that. I also wrote in chapter one that Brooke was 18 and then in chapter three i wrote that she was 17. She's 18 and Haley is 16 and Both Lucas and Nathan are 18.

Then i saw one more thing, In chapter one i wrote that Lucas and Nathan were best friends. And then in chapter three i wrote that they were brothers and I want them to be brothers.

And i also want to say that chapter 3 is a flashback from when Haley first got to Tree Hill a years ago.

So I've been thinking about like a Lucas/Peyton/Brooke Love triangle. I don't really know yet what to do. So please write and tell me what you think. You can also write to me telling me what you want to happen in the next chapters of the story.

Thank you so much and keep reading ;)


	7. Care

A week later. 

"No way she did not do that." Haley said and laughed at what Peyton just said.

"Yeah she did." Peyton said laughing. "Seriously who is so stupid that they think you can reach the sky by jumping up and down many times?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Bevin, obviously." Haley said while laughing some more. Just then Jake came up to them.

"Hey Jake." Peyton said and kissed him.

"Hey. Did you guys hear what happened to Nathan?" Jake asked.

"What? Something happened to Nathan? Is he okay? Where is he?" Haley asked panicked. Then Peyton and Jake looked at her with weird looks. "I mean.. you know.. Just wondering." She said with a little chuckle that soon died on her lips.

"Haley relax, He's okay.. well kinda, He got arrested." Jake said.

"Arrested? For what?" Peyton asked.

"He stole a car. He got into jail, But his dad bailed him out. But I think Nathan rather want to be in jail then to get so much shit from his dad like he's getting now." Jake said.

"Why?" Haley asked. And Peyton looked at her like she was crazy. _Didn't she get the fact that he stole a car?_ Peyton thought. "I mean he's stolen cars before, so why should now be different?" Haley asked.

"Well this time.. He drove drunk." Jake said.

"HE DROVE DRUNK!?" Haley yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe he did that." Haley said more to herself.

Then the bell rang and their classes began.

"Hey babe I gotta go to my gym class but I'll catch you later." He said and kissed Peyton goodbye.

"So you ready to go to History?" Peyton asked Haley.

Haley didn't respond she was way in her own world. "Haley?" Peyton said which snapped Haley from her thoughts.

"Um.. What?" Haley asked.

"We gotta go to History Hales." Peyton said.

"Um, Yeah. Hey go on without me I uh have a thing I must do. See you later, Bye!" Haley said and walked out from the school and jumped into her car and drove towards her destination.

Haley turned off her engine and walked towards the house. _Well, here it goes._ She thought and stepped into the house. It seemed like nobody was home. So she walked upstairs to the room she'd been in many times.

As soon as she was upstairs she heard loud rap music and started to walk towards it. She opened the door to the room where the music came from. She didn't even care to knock on it because she knew he wouldn't hear it anyway. She saw him laying on the bed with his back turned towards her.

"Nathan?" She asked. But he didn't answer her. So she walked to the bed and laid down on it. He quickly turned around to look at who was laying on his bed.

"Hey." He said and turned the music off.

"Hi." Haley said quietly not even looking at him, she just continued to look up at the ceiling.

After a long moment of silence. She spoke up.

"Driving drunk Nathan?" She asked disappointed.

"I knew it would come sooner or later." He muttered.

She just ignored him. "What were you thinking?" She asked him and looked him at him.

"Can we not do this?" Nathan asked irritated. "I already know that what I did was wrong so i don't need you to come over here to yell at me." He said raising his voice.

"I didn't come here to yell at you. I just wanted to know why you drove drunk that's all." She said quietly. She didn't like this Nathan, The one with the very low temperament. She'd seen him like this many times. But it always scared her every time.

"Yeah but i don't want to talk about it." He shouted. "So get the hell out." He said.

"Fine!" She shouted back. She walked towards the door and just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped. "Oh just one more thing Nathan.. Go to Hell!" She said and walked out slamming the door.

"Well ladies first!" He shouted after her. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

Later on the day Haley laid on her bed watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Haley said. The door then opened and Brooke walked in and sat down on her bed beside her.

"So uh, Dad just left." Brooke said while watching the TV.

"And where did he and '_cruella' _go to now?" Haley asked while rolling her eyes.

"To Europe for two weeks.." Brooke said.

"Well it was nice of him to stop by and say goodbye." Haley said sarcastically.

"Yeah well he said he was in a rush so he didn't have time to say goodbye. Though he did leave one of his credit cards for us." Brooke said with a little smirk. "So i say we drag out cute little asses to the mall and shop." Brooke said and clapped her hands in excitement.

"You know what? That doesn't sound bad at all." Haley said with a smile. "And i say we throw a party tonight." Haley said.

"A party? On a Monday?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah? Why, don't you want to ?" Haley asked.

"Of course I want to I was just surprised that it came from you." Brooke said and laughed a little when Haley slapped her playfully on the arm.

They then sat in silence just watching TV. When Brooke spoke up.

"Do you think they care?" She asked.

"Who?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Mom and Dad. I mean Dad is never home, hell we don't even get as much as a postcard when he's away. And Mom.. I mean yeah at least she calls but she's living on the other side of the country. I just.. Sometimes I get so jealous by the kids whose parents call them in the middle of a party telling them to come home and stuff like that. People always come up to me and tell me how lucky I am to be home alone and not having parents that's calling you and stuff. And every time they tell me stuff like that a little part of me always dies.." Brooke said.

"Yeah i know exactly how you feel.. And to answer your question to if they care, I really don't know." Haley said. "You know the 'arrangement' i have with Nate?" Brooke nodded for her to continue. "A part of me, A big part of me is sticking to it just to feel it.. Not for the caring part because lets face it he don't." Haley said with a sad chuckle. "I just love the feeling of being wanted."

Brooke then grabbed Haley and pulled her into a hug. A hug both of them needed. "He does care you know." Brooke whispered. "I see the way he looks at you sometimes when he thinks nobody is looking." She said.

Haley smiled. "Were gonna get threw this sis. Just as long as we have each other." Haley whispered.

* * *

The clock was now 9 P.M. and the house was packed of people drinking and having a good time.

Haley had decided that she would forget about her parents and all that shit for the night and just have a good time. She and Brooke had gone shopping before the party and Haley was now wearing one of the 4 dresses she bought. It was an black tube dress. And it looked as if it was made for her body.

Haley sat and talked to a couple of girls on one of the sofas. When everybody started to yell and cheer. She then turned around already knowing what they cheered for. Nathan had arrived. She rolled her eyes. Same thing every time.

She couldn't help it when she got a little jealous by the girl hanging on his arm like a damn puppy. She recognized the girl. She and Haley had a couple of classes together and Haley had never liked her and I think she didn't like Haley either. Her Name was cherry, Chevy, Shessy something.. Then some of the girls yelled Shelly. _Well it was close_ Haley thought while taking a sip form her drink but found the cup empty. _Well I guess it's time for a refill_ she thought and got up and started to walk towards the kitchen where she found Brooke.

"Brookie!" Haley shouted and ran up to Brooke and hugged her.

"Halesiiii!" Brooke shouted back.

"Wow how much have you been drinking Hales?" Lucas asked. He didn't even bother asking Brooke he had been with her all night and knew she had drank many drinks. Just then Nathan walked in with Shelly behind him following him like a love sick puppy. Lucas nodded towards him.

"Ah who cares it's a party right?" Haley said and poured herself another drink, Then she saw Nathan and Shelly.

"Well if isn't the happy couple." Haley said sarcastically.

Shelly turned to glare at Haley. Haley expected Nathan to do that to. But instead he just stood there staring at her.

Go she's so fucking beautiful, Nathan thought. If it wasn't so many people around he would already have his way with her on the kitchen counter he thought. He knew he had been an ass to her earlier but he couldn't help it. He had regretted it as soon as she had walked out the door. And then it was already to late to apologize.

Then Bevin came running in. "Let's play I never!" She said. And everybody agreed and soon they all sat by the table playing.

Bevin started. "I never.. Had sex with anything made out of plastic." She said. Brooke, Haley and girl named Rachel took a drink. The guys just laughed. Lucas blushed a little by the thought of Brooke doing it. Nathan though just smirked when Haley took a drink. He already new that she had one. He had actually walked in on her a couple of times.

"Okay Shelly you're up." Bevin said.

"Okay.. Let's see.. I never.." She then looked at Haley and smirked.. "I never had sex with Haley James." Haley then looked towards her sending her a evil glare. Nathan of course took a drink. And two other guys.

"Well I got one!" Haley said with a fake smile.

"But it's not your turn." Bevin said confused.

Haley just ignored her. "I never showed up at a party where i wasn't invited with a guy who just uses me to look good." Haley said with an evil smile. Shelly just sat there looking crushed. Nathan chuckled a little, truth was he didn't give a shit about that Shelly girl the only reason he showed up with her was for the reason Haley just said.

"Okay guys. Let's play truth or Dare instead!" Lucas said. Sensing that the game would be really heated if they didn't stop.

"Okay I'll start!" Tim said. "Okay Rachel Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"Okay you have to make out with The Tim." He said proudly.

"Oh Hell no!" Rachel said.

"Rachel a dare is a dare!" Brooke said with a smirk. Everybody agreed with her and Rachel knew she had to do it.

"Fine but no making out just a kiss."

"Fine with me." Tim said with a smirk. They game continued that way for a while then it was Bevins turn.

"Okay Haley. Truth or dare?"

"Well lets see I'm not a coward" she said and threw a pointing look towards Shelly that had picked truth when it had been her turn. "So i take Dare." She said.

Bevin thought for a while. Then she came up with something that according to herself was genius.

"Make out with Nathan." She said.

Brooke then turned towards Bevin. "Bevin, Seriously?" She said like Bevin was an idiot. "Was that the best you had?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" She said. "Your dare is to make out with Nathan." Bevin said.

Haley just sat there smirking thinking _God this is to easy. That Shelly girl had tried to crush me but lets see who's crushing who. _"Gladly." Haley said. And got up walking towards Nathan that had a huge smirk planted on his face.

Shelly who sat beside Nathan just started in disbelief. When Haley reached Nathan she climbed up on his lap straddling him then she attacked his lips and he immediately responded his hands went to her hips but as the kissing continued his hands traveled further and further down 'til they were cupping her ass. There was now a full blown make out session. And even though the people around them told them it was okay to stop, They couldn't. They couldn't get enough of each other. But after a while they stopped.

They just started at each other with a smirk then she leaned into him so her lips were right by his ear. "See ya later sexy." She whispered and then bit his earlobe just to irritate Shelly who sat just next to them looking shocked.

"You can bet on it." He said with a smirk then squeezing her ass lightly before she got off him and walked back to her seat with a sexy smile.

Brooke then leaned over towards Haley when she sat down again. "Nice." She said and gave her a high five. Haley just laughed.

Then one of Brook's favorite song was played and she quickly jumped of her chair. "Oh this is my song, Come on Haley let's dance!" She said while taking Haley's hand and they both ran to the dance floor.

It didn't take long before Haley felt a pair of hands on her hips and a body being pressed up against her back starting to grind with her. She could recognize that well trained body anywhere. She lifted her arms so they went around his neck while still having her back towards him. Things started to get pretty heated and she decided to get something to drink. She then turned around and looked up into his ice blue eyes. She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered that she was going to go and get something to drink but she would come back in a couple of minutes.

As she walked towards the kitchen she saw Shelly and a couple of her friends by the kitchen table talking. And when Shelly saw that Haley walked in she turned towards her friends whispering something that Haley would guess was about her. And the girls around shelly laughed like crazy.

Haley just rolled her eyes. And then she turned towards Shelly. "So where's your _date_ Shelly?" Haley asked with a fake smile.

When Haley didn't get and response she turned ready to walk out when Shelly say "Whore." And all her fake friends started to laugh. And that got Haley's attention.

"What did you just say?" Haley asked while walking back towards her.

"I said that you are a whore throwing yourself on Nathan. F.Y.I. he's mine bitch. I mean he came here with me and he's going to leave with me, You'll see." Shelly said with a smirk. And the girl around her agreed with Shelly some of them telling her how cute they would look together and stuff like that.

"Your kidding right?" Haley said with a laugh. _This was just too good. _Just then she saw Nathan walking towards her with a smirk on his lips. _This night just gets better and better_ She thought while looking towards Shelly with an evil smile.

"Hi _Nathan_!" Haley said making sure she said Nathan extra loud so Shelly would hear. And as she expected Shelly turned around immediately.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked.

"Well you know I'm just having _girltalk_ with the girls here." Haley said with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Isn't that right girls?" Haley said. And Shelly and the girls just nodded nervously.

"Yeah well I missed you out there." He said with a smirk while leaning closer.

"Really?" Haley asked with a little smirk while thinking. _This is just to good. Now I'm gonna show that Shelly bitch who Nathan's gonna leave with._ Then she closed the gap between their lips.

This must have looked like a really jackass move off, Nathan making out in front of the girl he brought here in the first place. But Nathan didn't care, any girl he brought here should be ready being dumped as soon as he gets there. Especially if Haley was gonna be at the party.

As they continued to make out Nathan grabbed Haley's thighs so she could wrap her legs around Nathan's waist then he sat her down on the kitchen counter. He held his hand on her thighs pushing her dress a little further up her thighs.

"Let's go upstairs." Nathan whispered in her ear. And Haley just nodded. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and he started to lift her up.

Before they went out from the kitchen Haley stopped kissing Nathan's neck and looked towards Shelly. "Have a good night girls. I know we will. And i promise we'll try not to be to loud." Haley said and winked at them. Nathan just laughed then started to carry her towards her bedroom..


	8. The beach

The clock was 11 am and Nathan and Haley was asleep in Haley's bed when her cell phone started to ring. With her head still nuzzled in Nathan's neck she reached behind her and tried to find it, pushing down a couple of things in the process. But then she found it. She lifted her head from Nathan's neck and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Peyton.

"Hello?" Haley said groggily. While laying her head back on Nathan's shoulder. Her head really hurt and she couldn't sit up.

"Where are you?" Peyton asked.

"Mm.. In my bed." Haley said while yawning.

"Haley the clock is 11 am and you have school, Both of you." Peyton said.

"What do you mean both of you?" Haley said playing dumb.

"Well I am pretty sure you're not alone in your bed, Nathan's there right?" Peyton said while rolling her eyes.

"No." Haley lied.

And just as she said that Nathan groaned. "Turn that thing off, I want to sleep!"

"Okay.. he's here." Haley finally said while slapping Nathan on the stomach for blowing it.

"Right. Well are you guys coming or what?" Payton asked.

"I don't think we're coming.." Haley said. "But hey I'll call you later okay?"

"Yeah, fine. See ya!"

"Bye!" Haley said she then threw her phone down on the bed and then just laid and looked up at the ceiling.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked while yawning. Haley then turned her head towards him.

"Oh it was just Peyton. She asked me if we're going to school." Haley said.

"What did you tell her then?" He asked.

"I told her that we wouldn't go. Well, you can go if you want to." Haley said with a teasing smile. She knew Nathan hated school.

"No thanks." He said and chuckled a little.

"So uh Hales.. I'm sorry for yesterday." Haley then turned her head towards him in confusion. "I mean the whole driving drunk thing. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said.

"Oh that.. It's okay Nathan. I shouldn't have butted in. It's not my business." Haley said.

Nathan just looked at her then turned so he looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean for it to happen you know. Driving drunk i mean.." He started but Haley interrupted him.

"Nathan you don't have to explain okay? Yeah what you did was wrong but it's already done. Just put behind you, Okay?" Haley asked with a little smile which Nathan returned.

"Okay." He said.

There was a silence between them before Nathan started to chuckle.

"What?" Haley asked.

He stopped chuckling then turned and looked at her. "You were so jealous last night." He said and laughed some more.

"I was not." Haley defended and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah you so were Hales. Admit it." He said.

She glared at him for a while then she finally caved. "Fine I was a little jealous. A _Little_." She said.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean why?" She said.

"Well I mean you've never been jealous before." He said.

"Yeah well I.. I.. Leave me alone." She pouted and turned around so her back was facing him. But she quickly turned around again to face him. "And you're one to talk." She said and threw him a pointing look.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered with a little smile. "What time is it anyway?" He asked while yawning.

"Like 11 something.. So get out of my bed." She said.

"But i don't wanna." He whined. "Can't we just watch a movie or something? Because i don't have it in me to leave this bed right now." He said.

She thought about it for a while. Just laying in bed watching a movie sounded pretty damn tempting right now. "Fine, Let's watch a movie." She said.

They chose to watch the movie wedding crashers and about a half an our into the movie they had both fallen asleep again.

* * *

The clock was now 13.05 PM and Nathan and Haley were still in bed asleep. But they quickly woke up when Haley's bedroom door flew open and Brooke stormed in and jumped on the bed and took a seat.

"Hello there! Sister, friend." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

Nathan just groaned and buried his head under one of Haley's pillows. While Haley sat up.

"Hi there dearest sister. What brings you here?" Haley said while putting her messy hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, Lucas just left and i got bored. But then i thought, Hey why don't I walk up to Nathan and Haley embracing them with my beautiful presence." Brooke said.

Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"So, do you guys want to do something?" Brooke asked while picking up and magazine that laid on Haley's floor and started to flip threw the pages.

"Go away!" Nathan groaned from under the pillow.

"Well I love you to _Natey_." Brooke said sarcastically. "Seriously I'm bored and I want you to entertain me." Brooke whined. "Hey let's go Shopping!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No i don't feel like shopping. Besides we shopped clothes yesterday." Haley said.

"Who said anything about clothes baby sister. I'm talking about make-up now." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah whatever, I don't feel like shopping anyway." Haley said.

"Yeah and plus Brooke, It doesn't matter how much make-up you buy. It will never be enough to cover up that face of yours. You'll always be ugly." Nathan said while putting away the pillow he had on his head with a huge grin on his face.

Brooke quickly picked up the same pillow and threw it on him. "Uh I hate you." She said.

"Ditto!" Nathan said with a teasing smile. "I'm gonna go and take a shower." He said while getting up just wearing his boxers. Just when he was about to close the door he turned around. "Feel free to join me." He said with a smirk. "Oh, And that goes for both of you." He said and winked.

"Uh shut up." Haley said while throwing a pillow towards him. But it never hit him because he had already closed the door at that time.

"So what do want to do?" Haley asked while she got out of the bed and started to look for clothes to wear.

"Well, The sun is shining and it's warm outside. So why don't we go to the beach?" Brooke asked after a while of thinking.

"That sounds good." Haley said with a smile. "Oh then I can wear that new bikini we bought yesterday." Haley said.

"Hell yeah you can." Brooke squealed happily. "I'll go down and call Lucas now telling him to pick us up okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Haley said with a smile.

"See ya soon!" Brooke said and walked out the door.

Haley then walked to her walk-in-closet and started to look for something to wear. First she put on the new biking she bought. The bikini was brown with gold patterns on it. Then she heard the bathroom door open.

"Nathan?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said while walking over to the closet smirking when he saw that she only wore a bikini.

Haley just rolled her eyes and put on a white sundress over the bikini. "Me, Brooke and Lucas are going to the beach.. Do you want to come?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said.

"Okay. So Lucas is coming soon i think, I'm just gonna go and call Peyton asking her if she wants to come." Haley said and walked out from the closet.

Then Nathan groaned. "Why does she have to come?" He asked. Nathan had never Liked Peyton, and Peyton had never liked Nathan. Nathan thought that Peyton just followed Haley around like a little puppy, And that annoyed him because Peyton was always in the way when he wanted to 'hang out' with Haley. And Peyton didn't like Nathan because she thought that she was just a arrogant jackass who didn't have respect for anything.

"Because she is my best friend and I want her to come. That's why!" Haley said and slapped him on the arm and stuck her tongue out. And before she could even think, Nathan's mouth were on hers. Haley just forgot about everything and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan then stared to walk her towards the bed and just as he was about to push her back on it, Brooke opened the door.

Brooke groaned. "God please stop!"

* * *

They were now on the beach, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake.

The guys were in the sea swimming while the girls laid on the beach tanning and just talking.

"So did anything funny happen today at school?" Haley asked.

"No not really.." Peyton said. "But oh wait, that Shelly girl walked around talking all day about her 'wild night' she had with Nathan." Peyton said and laughed.

"Wait what?" Brooke said. "Wasn't he with you?" Brooke asked confused.

"He was. She's so pathetic." Haley said and laughed a little. Then she felt someone sit down beside her and she looked over to see no other than Landon.

"Hi there gorgeous!" He said with a huge smirk.

"Hi Landon." Haley said with a smile and started to talk with him. But they soon got interrupted when suddenly Landon got hit my a football in the head.

Then Nathan bent down to pick up the football laughing hysterically. "Sorry man." He said. Haley just glared at Nathan, She knew that he did it on purpose.

"Are you okay?" She asked Landon but she didn't get an answer because he had already got up walking over to Nathan.

"You got a problem man?" Landon asked Nathan.

"No, No problem at all." Nathan said then chuckled a little, He honestly couldn't get the picture of Landon when he hit him in the head with the football out his head. Landon then got really irritated when Nathan started to laugh so he pushed him. Something he really shouldn't have done.

"I asked you if you had a problem?!" Landon said then pushed Nathan once more. Then Nathan snapped and punched Landon hard on the jaw sending him flying backwards. Haley then got up quickly.

"Nathan!" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Haley was now furious.

"Hey don't fucking look at me, he asked for it!" Nathan yelled. Haley just rolled her eyes and walked over to Landon who now sat holding his jaw in pain.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked and touched his jaw gently.

Landon then got up and muttered a "whatever." And walked away.

Haley then walked over to Nathan slapping him hard on his chest. "Nathan what the hell was that?"

"Why the hell do you put the blame on me? Huh? You know what, just go and comfort your precious boyfriend." He snapped.

"Grow up! You're such and ass." She said and pushed him. She then started to walk towards the ocean deciding to swim a little to clear her head.

"You can't go and beat up every guy who looks at Haley you know." Brooke said from behind her magazine.

"Whatever." Nathan muttered. Peyton then got up and started to walk toward Haley.

"You okay there?" Peyton asked when she had reached Haley that just stood in the middle of the water.

"Yeah.." Haley said.

"Yeah right. How about you tell me the truth instead?" Peyton said.

"It's just that.. I'm not allowed to talk let alone touch a boy for him. Does he expect me to live alone my whole life?" Haley said of course referring to Nathan. She then let out a irritated sigh.

Peyton then let out a slight laugh. "You seriously don't see it do you?" She asked.

"See what?" Haley asked confused.

"He doesn't want you with other guys. Because he want you with him Hales. Everybody is seeing it besides you.. And at this moment himself." Peyton said.

"You think?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah." Peyton said then started to turn around. "Just think about it whenever you're with him." She said and walked out of the water.

When Peyton walked up the beach she passed Nathan who was heading towards Haley. "She's all yours." Peyton said.

When she reached Brooke and then people she took a seat in Jake's lap.

"What did you guys talk about?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you know the usual." Peyton said and shrugged. She then tilted her head and kissed Jake.

"Oh Okay." Brooke said like she knew but when she thought about it she didn't have a clue what Peyton meant. Brooke just shrugged and continued with her magazine. After a while Lucas groaned.

"What?" Brooke asked confused. Lucas just pointed a finger towards Nathan and Haley who now was involved in a heavy make out session.

"Seriously they can't even keep their hands off each other for 10 minutes." Lucas said.

"He sure must have a way with words." Brooke said.

Lucas then groaned again. "And remind me to hire a cleaner to clean our beach house later on." He said.

"Why?" Jake asked and laughed a little. Lucas then pointed towards Nathan and Haley again and now Nathan was carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist towards Nathan and Lucas's Beach house.

"Because i have a little feeling they're walking towards the Beach house to have a little Nathan and Haley alone time." Lucas said. While the others just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since i updated and I apologize.. But here you have i't chapter 9**

* * *

Nathan collapsed on top of Haley trying to catch his breath. They were still in the beach house and had just finished their 'Naley time'.

"God. I love it when we fight." He said and chuckled a little.

Haley quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Well, Because our fights always ends like this." He said with a smirk.

Haley slapped him on the arm. "Ass." She said but then chuckled a little.

"Yeah but you like it when i act like and ass. It turns you on." Nathan said cockily with a smirk.

"Okay where did you hear that?" Haley asked. Truth was she actually got turned on like hell when he was being an ass, She didn't show it all the time but she always was. She loved it even more when he was an overprotective ass.

"Well Brooke maybe told me a thing or two." He said.

"Okay I'm never going to tell her anything ever again." Haley said.

There was an comfortable silence for a long time before the phone in the beach house started to ring.

Nathan stood up and grabbed the phone, Leaving Haley with a pretty good view from where she was. "Hello?" Nathan answered.

While Nathan was on the phone she started to get dressed she then took a seat on the sofa again waiting for Nathan to finish the call.

"That was Lucas on the phone. He said that they already took off but they will be back in an hour or two with drink's and stuff." Nathan said as he started to get dressed. When he was done he took a seat next to Haley on the sofa.

"Drink's and stuff?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Brooke apparently wanted to throw another party or something. Lucas also said that Brooke would bring some clothes with her that you could wear." Nathan said.

Haley groaned. "I guess I'll go with the slut look tonight then." She said.

"Works for me." Nathan said with a smirk. "Just as long as it has easy access." He said then winked a her.

"Uh you're such a perv." Haley said and hit him.

"Yeah but you love the pervy side of me." He said then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then they heard the front door open.

"Tim is in the hizzouse!" Tim shouted and both Nathan and Haley groaned. "What's up playa?" Then he saw Haley. "_Playas_" He corrected.

"Tim." Haley muttered.

"Hey guys." They heard a second voice say and turned around and saw another of Nathan's friends there, Damien.

Tim and Damien took a seat on one of the other sofa's.

"How did you know I was here?" Nathan asked confused.

"Oh we meet Lucas and the others by the beach and he told us you were here. But he forgot to mention that you had such _fine_ company." Damien said and winked towards Haley. Haley just smiled sarcastically towards him, (_She had never liked Damien)_, while Nathan sent him a death glare. Damien was one of those guys that had often tried to get Haley, But never could because Nathan had always told him that if he touched her, he would crush him. Because according to Nathan, Haley belonged to him.

"So what do you guys want?" Nathan asked annoyed. Truth was that he actually wanted to spend some alone time with Haley just talking and stuff like that. At first it had all been about sex between the two of them. But know he had finally realized and was finally ready to confess to himself.. He wanted more. He wanted something he never thought he would want in a long time, and that was a real relationship. And what he didn't know was that Haley was thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh you know just wanted to hang out." Damien said.

"Yeah, Lucas also happened to mention to us about the party tonight. Is it gonna be sweet or what?" Tim said and stretched out his hand for a high five and the others just looked at him with weird looks. Tim quickly put the hand back and started to watch TV instead.

"So did you hear?" Damien asked after a while of watching TV.

"Hear what?" Nathan asked.

"Those Florida chicks that was here last summer is in town." Damien said with a huge smirk.

"Yeah you gonna tap that again or what?" Tim said.

"Yeah dude, You are a god. You fucking tapped a whole cheerleading team last summer.. In less than one week." Damien said.

Haley really didn't feel comfortable sitting and listening to them talking about all the girls Nathan been with. So she decided to go.

"Hey where are you going?" Nathan asked. He had noticed that Haley was uncomfortable listening to them talking about that stuff. He didn't want her to hear that stuff, But after all he was Nathan Scott and this was his life.

All that crap with the cheerleading chicks had actually happened the week before Haley had moved here. And ever since he and Haley had started to 'hook up' he hadn't slept with one single girl, yeah he had made out with a bunch of girls, But so what? It didn't mean anything.

"I'm.. uh.. I'm just gonna go and take a shower, then I'm gonna go and get ready." Haley said.

"Oh.. Okay." Nathan said relieved that she hadn't decided to go home, He wanted her here with him. He then turned back to his friends and started talking to them when Haley had gone to the bathroom.

Haley was now walking down the stairs after her shower in one of Nathan's old t-shirts she found upstairs and some basketball shorts. She had to laugh at herself she looked ridiculous, she was seriously swimming in these clothes. She then stopped when she was almost at the end of the stairs when she heard Nathan and the guys talk.

"So what you're just gonna kick his ass? Dude have he even done anything to you?" She heard Tim say.

"Tim, shut up." Nathan said angrily.

"Dude he's right, What have the guy ever done to you?" Damien said.

"He's fucking hitting on Haley!" She heard Nathan yell.

"Yeah but as far as i know Haley don't belong to you!" Damien said.

"Not yet." Nathan muttered quietly, but both Damien and Tim heard him.

"So seriously, you gonna kick that kid Landon's ass and then expect Haley to come running into you're arms?" Tim said.

"Shut up! "Nathan growled. "The kids just getting on my nerves, So I'm gonna show him not to screw with me. And then I'm gonna tell him to stay the hell away from Haley. That's all." Nathan said then focused on the TV.

Damien and Tim just looked at each other while rolling their eyes.

Haley then also rolled her eyes. She knew tonight would be a disaster. Just then the door opened and Brooke and Lucas stepped into the beach house.

"Hello there baby sister!" Brooke said. With a huge smile on her lips.

Then Nathan walked to them while Damien and Tim continued to watch TV.

"Hotshot!" Brooke exclaimed while smirking, She knew he hated that name.

"Brooke!" Nathan squealed in fake enthusiasm.

"Grouchy much!" Brooke teased, then she took a hold of Haley's arm and started to drag her upstairs. "Let's go little sister, time to make ourselves hot!" Brooke said. "Not that we aren't already." Brooke added with a wink.

"So who's idea was this?" Haley asked while trying to choose what clothes she would wear of the ones Brooke brought with her, It actually surprised Haley that all of the clothes Brooke brought was actually something she could wear.

"The party?" Brooke asked while putting mascara on. Haley nodded. "Well.. Mine." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Haley chuckled. "So.. You like?" Haley asked while modeling her outfit. She put on a mini jean skirt that looked worn out, a black tank top with a silver print on it and a white tank top underneath that one, Black high heels and silver hoops.

"Oh you look bitcin'." Brooke squealed and clapped her hands.

"Well, thank you!" Haley said with a huge smile.

Another hour went by and the girls were finally ready, they started to walk downstairs and saw that the party had already started.

"Have fun tonight then Hales!" Brooke said and winked. "I'm going to find Lucas." She said then started to walk into the mass of people, Haley then decided that she would go and find herself a drink.

While she stood and poured herself a drink she felt two hand come up around her and took a hold of her waist. _Nathan_ she thought. But when she turned around she was meet by a smiling Landon.

"Hi there gorgeous!" He said.

"Hi back!" Haley said with a smile.

"You look really great tonight Haley." Landon said while he started to rub his hands along her back.

"Yeah well, You don't look so bad yourself." Haley flirted.

"So you want something to drink?" Landon asked, clearly not noticing the cup in her hand.

"She already have a drink." They heard a voice behind them say. They both turned around to see who the voice belonged to, well Haley already knew.. Nathan. When they turned around they saw him standing there mixing all kinds of liquor into a cup not even looking towards Haley and Landon.

Landon sent Nathan a death glare to which Nathan saw and just scoffed. "Well i guess i must have missed that, I guess I was to busy looking at your face, beautiful." Landon said to Haley while sending her a wink.

Nathan then started to laugh.

"Something funny Scott?" Landon asked annoyed.

Haley then turned around and faced Nathan. "Nathan cut it off." Haley said with a glare.

But Nathan just ignored her. "I'm laughing at you _West._ You are so damn pathetic I feel really sorry for you man. You've been after Haley since she got here.. Panting after her, trying to get her attention. It must really suck knowing that after all the hard work you put down trying to get her attention, It's me she'll sleep with at night." Nathan said with a smirk. "No wait scratch the sleeping part, we both now that we don't get that much sleep if you know what i mean, right Hales?" Nathan said throwing an arm around Haley's shoulders almost bursting with laughter from the look on Landon's face

Landon then took a step towards Nathan clearly ready to hit him but Haley stepped in front of Landon.

"Landon just let it go, he's just trying to get inside your head." Haley said.

"Yeah Landon, Let it go." Nathan mocked.

Landon ignored him then looked at the pleading look Haley had on her face and put his hands up in surrender. And started to walk away. Haley then turned around and faced Nathan.

"When are you going to grow up?" Haley growled.

"When are you going to see what an ass he is?" Nathan said then started to walk away.

"The only ass I see here is you!!" Haley screamed after him and he just laughed which got Haley even more irritated. _Yeah this was going to be a long night.._

The clock was around 11.30 PM and Haley stood talking to some of her friends on the back patio looking at all the people in the ocean and the people around the bonfire and stuff when suddenly Damien came running towards Haley.

"Haley you got to stop him!" Damien yelled in panic.

"Stop who? What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Nathan. He's totally beating the living shit out of Landon. Damn it, at first I thought he would just gonna hit the guy and then just walk away.. And then it would be over you know? But god it's getting ugly Haley and i need your help." Damien rambled out.

"Oh god." Haley said. "But what, wait? What makes you think i can break them up? Your ten times bigger than me and you couldn't break them up, how the hell do you think i can do it?" Haley asked in panic.

"Because Nathan listens to you." Damien said, then took a hold of Haley. "Come on." He said.

It didn't take long for Haley to notice the two people by the bonfire fighting and it really scared Haley knowing she had to go between the two of them, she was really frightened by the side Nathan was showing right now. But then she looked at Landon and saw how bad Nathan had beaten him and decided that she had to step between them.

When she finally reached them she tried to take a hold of Nathan's arm but failed. "Nathan!" She yelled but he just ignored her. She then finally got good grip of his arm. "Nathan!" She yelled once again. And by that time some of the other guys around them had succeeded in dragging Landon away from Nathan.

But Nathan still tried to shake Haley off, trying to get to Landon. But Haley wouldn't let go, and what Nathan did next really cut Haley by surprise. She felt herself being pushed backward by a force so strong that it made her fly backwards hitting the sand. And Brooke who had seen the whole thing from afar ran to Haley's side immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Brooke screamed at Nathan. And that seemed to drag Nathan from the trance he was in when he fought with Landon he looked towards Haley shocked by what he just did to her and ran to her side as fast as possible.

"Haley, baby! Oh my god I'm so sorry." He said looking her over trying to see if what he did to her made any damage. If it would have he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Don't touch me!" Haley yelled standing up. "You know what? Fuck you! I came down here because i was worried you would get hurt, even though it should be Landon i should be worried about." She said rubbing her sore arm that got a few good scratches when she fell.

"Haley.. Please i didn't mean too. Please." Nathan said desperately while following her.

"Leave her alone!" Brooke shouted at him.

"Shut up Brooke!" Nathan shouted frustrated.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't you fucking talk to her like that! Why don't you just leave me alone. I don't want anything more to do with you, I'm done. And this time I really mean it Nathan, so don't even try to make me change my mind." Haley shouted with fire in her eyes.

"You know I wont do that!" Nathan said.

Haley just rolled her eyes. "Go to hell Nathan." Haley said angrily and walked away with Brooke not to far behind.

It was now two hours after the "incident" and Haley had drank maybe one or two cups to much. And was now on the dance floor dancing like she never had before. Hands belonging to all different sorts of guys were touching her everywhere trying to get her attention but she didn't care, she just danced trying to forget this night's events.

Suddenly there was a couple of hands grabbing her wrist's , dragging her off the dance floor towards the stairs. Haley struggled to get free from the tight grip the hands had on her wrists but she didn't succeed. The pair of hand then pushed her inside the room, following her, closing the door and locking it. The person then pushed her on the bed.

"Who are you?" Haley asked in terror rubbing her sore wrists.

"Oh I think you know that gorgeous!" The voice said.

"Landon? What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked shocked. She never thought Landon would hurt her.

"Oh you know, just taking what's mine." He said smugly while walking towards her looking like hell after the punches he had to take from Nathan before.

"What the hell to you mean?" Haley said in anger.

"Well, I've waited a long time for a little alone time with you, you tease!" Landon said raising his voice. "But every time we've made some kind of progress you go running to that Scott bitch! So I thought it was time like I said earlier to take whats mine." He said with a smirk while pushing her down on the mattress grabbing her tank-top and ripping it off her.

"Leave me alone! What the hell are you doing!?" Haley screamed in panic. Landon den put his hand over her mouth trying to silence her.

"You know, nobody can her you in here beautiful." Landon whispered in her ear. Haley then bit his hand making him remove his hand on her mouth.

"HELP!! HELP ME!" Haley screamed.

She then felt Landon's hand smack her hard on the cheek. "Shut up!" he then started to unbutton her skirt.

"HELP ME!" Haley cried. Tears were now running down her cheeks.

And then like an angel coming to save her she heard his voice outside the door.

"Haley, are you in there? Are you okay?" Nathans voice asked in concern.

"NATHAN! PLEASE HELP ME!! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Haley screamed.

That earned another slap by Landon which made her cry out in pain. Then she heard a loud crash, looking up she saw the door fly up and Nathan storming inside. He then grabbed Landon and pushing him down on the floor and started to hit him like there was no tomorrow. Haley just laid on the bed crying in shock. After a while Lucas came rushing into the room trying to pry Nathan off Landon. By this time you couldn't even recognize Landon.

"NATHAN! That's enough. You're gonna kill him!" Lucas yelled.

"I don't care! It's what he deserves! He tried to rape Haley! " Nathan yelled back. And then Nathan remembered Haley. He had been so determined to beat Landon to shreds that he had totally forgot about Haley. He then got off Landon an rushed to Haley.

"Haley baby! Are you okay?" Nathan said while taking the crying girl into his arms.

She didn't say anything she just held on to him crying her eyes out.

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you.. Always and forever."


	10. Confessions

_The hands kept wandering on her, touching her places. It was not soft gentle movements they were hard and ruff._

"_Stop." Haley whimpered. _

_But the hands kept touching her._

"_You're mine now.." A voice whispered._

Haley flew up in bed breathing harsh. She kept looking around for any traces of Landon in the room. But relaxed as soon as she realized that it was only a bad dream. Then she looked around and wondered where she was, but then remembered where she was.

**Flashback:**

_Haley had been crying in Nathan's arms for at least an hour now, and almost started to doze off when she heard Nathan's voice._

"_Hales? I'm going to take you home now okay?" He whispered while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

"_No." Haley whispered._

"_No?" Nathan asked confused._

"_Brooke is spending the night with Lucas, and I don't want to be alone. Can I please stay with you?" She whispered against his chest._

"_Of course you can." Nathan said. He was actually relived when she had asked that, he wanted her here with him.. To keep her safe._

"_Thank you." She said._

_Nathan just kept stroking her arm gently for a while until she had fallen asleep. He then carried her into his room and laid her down on the bed pulling the cover over her. Yeah he wanted to just lay down beside her but decided against it. He kissed her on the forehead and then walked out to sleep in the guest room on the other side of the hall._

**End of Flashback.**

Haley really didn't want to sleep alone so she decided to go into the guest bedroom and sleep beside Nathan. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing one of Nathans oversize t-shirts and the skirt she had been wearing the entire night. She looked at her self in disgust and decided to take a shower to try and wash off all the traces of what had been happening just a couple of hours before. After the shower she put on a couple of Nathan's boxers, throwing away the panties she had worn before, not wanting any reminders of what happened. And Nathan's t-shirt she had worn before. She then headed out to find which room he was sleeping in.

She walked over to the guest room just across the hall from Nathan's room and found him lying there in the bed, not sleeping just looking up at the ceiling. He then turned his head when he heard her clear her troath trying to get his attention. While looking at her he saw just how vulnerable she looked.

"Come here." He said in a soft voice. Pulling back the covers for her to get in.

She didn't hesitate on moment and rushed towards him, almost throwing herself at him, crying. Nathan pulled the huge bed cover over them and pulled her as far to him as she could go.

"Shh. Haley don't cry, everything going to be okay. You're safe now." He whispered to her while hugging her to him.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you on the beach. I didn't mean to Nathan. I didn't mean what I said about wanting nothing more to do with you. I don't want you to leave me alone, I want you around me all the time Nathan." She then took a deep breath, This was it. "I Love you Nathan." Haley whispered.

Nathan just laid there completely shocked. Stunned. Haley started to get really scared thinking she had made a big mistake telling him, and just as she was about to get out of bed his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back to him.

"I love you to Haley James." Nathan whispered. He then kissed her with everything he had in him leaving her breathless.


	11. stay in bed

Haley woke up by the sun shining her in the eyes. _Stupid sun, always ruining my sleep. _She then remembered last night's events, Not what happened with Landon. But Nathan. She turned around to see if she had been dreaming or not. She hadn't because he was lying peacefully beside her sleeping. _Nathan Scott Loves me_ she thought dreamily. She then decided to wake him up by rolling as far to him as she could go then started to nibble on his earlobe.

"Nathan." She whispered but got no answer. So she tried again. "Nathan, wake up." She breathed in his ear.

Now she got a little groan from him but he still wouldn't wake up fully. So she did the only thing left to do.

"Nathan Scott_, I love you."_ She whispered. She then shrieked in surprise when he suddenly rolled them over so he was on top of her and buried his head in her neck.

"Mm, I love you to Haley James." He mumbled into her skin while kissing her neck.

"Can we just lay here today?" Haley asked after a while of playing with the little hairs on the nape of his neck. "I really don't have the energy to do anything today."

Nathan then lifted his head with an amused look in his face. "And whose fault is that?" He teased.

Haley blushed a little. "So what, I can't help if I was having a Nathan craving." She grinned. "And don't try to act like you didn't enjoy it." She said while running her finger against his lip and smiled when he kissed it.

"Oh I enjoyed it.. all 5 times." He said with a huge smirk. Haley then slapped him playfully on the arm.

"How did we get here?" Haley asked.

"Well, you sneaked in around 4 a clock, pouncing on me." Nathan teased.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed. "I meant how did we get here in our "relationship" or what you could call it." She said.

"I have no idea. I was fine with our arrangement, but then all of a sudden I started feeling stronger things I guess." He answered.

"Yeah me too." Haley mumbled with a smile. "And about what happened last night. I'm sorry for the things I said." Haley said looking away ashamed.

"Hey,hey. Look at me Hales." He said while putting his finger under her chin making her look at him. "You had every right to say those things you did to me last night." He said. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you right? I would rather kill myself than ever hurt you." He said. "I'm never gonna let anybody hurt you again. Your mine know, and I'm gonna protect you with everything in me Hales." He said while stroking her hair. "I love you so much. I didn't even think that I could ever love someone the way I love you Hales. And I was stupid not to realize it sooner or to treat you better than I have."

"You don't have to apologize Nathan, it's in the past now. And I'd like it to stay there okay? Let's just focus on the future and see where it takes us, okay?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Sounds pretty damn perfect." He said with a smirk.

"So what do you want to do now? Watch a movie? sleep?" Haley asked while stroking his calf with her foot.

"Oh I have a couple of things in mind, but none of them including sleeping." Nathan whispered in her ear then biting her earlobe.

"I'm up for anything." Haley smirked.

"Oh me too. I'm definitely_ up_ for anything." Nathan smirked.

"I can see that." Haley said with a wink then surprised him with rolling over on top of him.

"I love you." Haley said.

"I love you to baby." Nathan said. And then they fell into their own little Heaven.

"That was the dumbest movie I've ever seen." Nathan complained.

"Hey! The Notebook is not dumb!" Haley argued.

"It so is." Nathan said. "Next time we are watching a action movie."

"No thank you." Haley said.

"Oh come on, you got to chose movie this time. Next time it's my turn." He said.

"Yeah,yeah.. whatever." Haley said then rolled on top of Nathan and started to kiss his chest.

"But hey, If this is what I get after I've watched a chick flick with you.. So, why not?" Nathan smirked then put his finger under her chin directing her lips to his. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn heated, Haley then sat up straddling him about to bring them both the ultimate pleasure when the door opened. Haley rolled off Nathan with a shriek of chock.

"Brooke what the hell?" Nathan yelled while pulling the big fluffy cover over him and Haley. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

"Oh I know how to knock I just thought it would be more fun to surprise you." She said and sat down on the couch in Haley's room.

"Did you want something important? Because we we're in the middle of something here Brooke." Haley said.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Bevin is trowing a party tonight." Brooke said. "And I would totally understand If you don't want to go Hales, considering what happened last night.. um, Anyway, now that I said what i came here to say, I'm gonna go. Use condom! Bye bye!" Brooke said happily while walking out of the room.

Haley groaned while burying her head in Nathan's chest. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." Haley mumbled then gave his chest a quick peck.

"Haley.." Nathan said.

"It's nothing important really, It's just that I'm really tired of all the stupid parties." She said.

"Yeah.." Nathan said softly.

"I mean If you wanna go then you should go." Haley said.

"I don't wanna go if you don't wanna go." He said playing with a couple of strands of her hair.

Then stayed silent for what felt like forever before Haley spoke up. "I've changed so much since I moved here." She whispered.

"What?" Nathan mumbled.

"I've changed. It's quite funny actually, before I moved here I was like a real goody-two-shoes girl. I wasn't out longer than 10 pm on weekends." Haley said with a laugh. "And I was always studying. I hadn't even kissed a boy. Then I moved here and on the first day I jumped in bed with you." She said.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." He teased.

"Oh shut up!" Haley laughed.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know.. just lay here with you I guess." Haley smiled.

"Sound pretty damn perfect." Nathan whispered then capturing her lips.


End file.
